The invention relates to a communication system, for respiratory protection equipment or the like, provided with means for transmitting and receiving both connected (either wired or wireless), in charge of allowing effective communication between two or more people, said means allowing a clear and fluid communication with any receiver in locations with high incidence and high acoustic emissions, threatening the health of workers, preventing them to shed security teams to communicate, thus maintaining worker safety effectively according to the rules, which is not currently happening in hazardous work and a lot of noise pollution.
Personal protective equipment must comply with the community provisions on design and construction safety and health that affect it. In any case, personal protective equipment shall:                a) Be appropriate to the risks that have to be protected, without assuming itself a risk;        b) Respond to conditions in the workplace;        c) Take account of ergonomic requirements and worker health,        d) Fit the wearer correctly after any necessary adjustments.        
In the presence of multiple hazards that require to wear simultaneously more personal protective equipment, such equipment shall be consistent and maintain their effectiveness in relation to the risk or risks in question.
The conditions under which personal protective equipment should be used, particularly regarding the time during which it is to be, will be determined based on the severity of the risk, frequency of exposure to risk and job characteristics of each employee as well as the performance of personal protective equipment.
The personal protective equipment are intended, in principle, for personal use.
If circumstances require the use of an individual computer for several people, appropriate measures must be taken to ensure that such use does not cause any health or hygiene issues to the different users.
Consequences in Terms of Security
Injuries arising from the worker by moving objects, material shedding, etc.
Injuries caused by crushing.
Injuries caused by striking objects
Consequences of Workload
Accidents:
Mental Fatigue (irritability, nervousness, depression, anxiety, etc.).
Market solutions to similar problems exist, such as based on the use of throat microphones, which can be used without need to take off the face mask. However, the use of this third element is problematic in environments targeted, since it is usual that employees there use already a large amount of equipment. The same happens in microphones that are attached to masks.
From the point of view of the audio signal, there are systems that enable local communication, emulating natural speech. Such is the case of microphones attached to the masks that provide an audio signal to a speaker worn by the operator, or phonic masks valves, which allow the output of the voice to the outside thereof. However, these systems “local audio” are not effective in communication in places with high decibels of noise and unpleasant sounds, resulting in potential recipients to continue removing their hearing protection. When sending the audio signal electrically from inside the mask (transmitter) this presents a significant attenuation of ambient noise, and when delivered within hearing protection, the receiver does not need to shed their means of protection.
Currently, to communicate in dangerous or high acoustic index, workers removed their masks (transmitter) and hearing protection (receiver), which goes against the very purpose of these protections. While this may occur for only short times on each occasion, the effect can be cumulative, causing occupational diseases such as silicosis or other diseases and can also be fatal in places with hazardous pollutant emissions.
The voice transmission communication system of the present invention can incorporate a set of electronic media, which can be easily adapted in safety equipment or the like, in order to maintain communicated and controlled the workers performing high-risk tasks or where it is not possible to communicate interpersonally. The group of media send forth a standard audio signal (input and output), consistent with a number of electronic devices transceiving (transmission/reception), as portable radios, cell phones, computers, and general audio equipment. Thus, the worker can communicate securely and smoothly with any recipient.
A comprehensive study on the Microphone Adapter was performed, to deliver high-end quality audio, both from a design and electronics perspective. A research has also been done regarding the interfaces with other third party systems, in such a way to give the user greater flexibility in selecting the communications device to be used.
In regard to the state of the art, we can cite patent ES No. 2,248,564, which refers to a microphone adapter for a respirator having a speech projector, characterized in that the adapter comprises a sound tube with a first open end designed to be placed in proximity to the sound projector of the breathing mask and a second open end designed to be attached to a microphone, wherein, in use the voice emanating from the speech projector can be transmitted via the sound tube to the microphone. The adapter of claim one, characterized by a microphone box in which the open second end of the sound tube terminates, the box said being arranged to fit over a microphone and shield the microphone from any incident sound other than those received via the second tube. The adapter of claim two, wherein the microphone is a boom microphone of a head assembly and that the microphone box is designed and arranged to be tightened so that it can release over the boom microphone.